countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Girl (song)
"Good Girl" is a country song by American recording artist Carrie Underwood. The song was written by Chris DeStefano, Ashley Gorley and Carrie Underwood. It was released by Arista Nashville as the lead single from Underwood's fourth studio album, Blown Away. Underwood debuted the song in a live performance during the annual Country Radio Seminar (CRS) event in Nashville on February 23, 2012. The studio track of the song was sent to country radio stations right after the performance. "Good Girl" was officially released to country radio on February 27, 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit Background On January 25, 2012, Underwood announced on her official website that the new single will be released in February. She co-wrote the song with Chris DeStefano and Ashley Gorley. DeStefano has previously worked with American Idol winners Kelly Clarkson and Lee DeWyze, runner-up David Archuleta and X-Factor winner Joe McElderry. Gorley has previously worked with Underwood on her singles Don't Forget to Remember Me and All-American Girl, and has also worked with Brad Paisley, Keith Urban, Darius Rucker, Lee Ann Womack, Trace Adkins, Jason Aldean and other notable country artists. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit Content The song's topic is about Carrie warning a good girl about her boyfriend, saying that he is actually no good, and that she is better off without him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit Critical reception Upon its release, "Good Girl" received positive reviews. Roughstock gave the song four stars and praised that "this is the best uptempo vocal that Carrie Underwood has given country radio." [1]. Bill Lamb of About.com gave the song four out of five stars, noting that the song "crackles with rock guitar and vocal fireworks while encouraging audience participation with a singalong chorus that is pure pop." [2] Bill Dukes of Taste of Country rated the song four and a half stars, saying, "By the third spin her confidence, energy and sheer talent will seduce you into believing every eight-note couldn’t be more perfectly placed." [3] Kevin John Coyne of Country Universe gave the song a grade A and called it "An absolutely exhilarating record". [4] Music Video The music video for the song was released on March 12, 2012. It features Underwood in several different outfits and portrays the concept of a "good girl" and a wiser, more experienced "dark girl" who is warning her against a man. Like the song, the video is talking about an inner struggle to overcome a bad relationship. The video was directed by Theresa Wingert and filmed in Los Angeles. The video made CMT Top 20 history in only its second week on the countdown, jumping from #20 to #1. This was the biggest leap in CMT history. In June 2012, Underwood scored her third win for Video of the Year when "Good Girl" won the award at the 2012 CMT Music Awards. The video set the record for most weeks at #1 in July 2012, when it reached 14 weeks at #1 on CMT's Top 20 Countdown. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Commercial performance "Good Girl" was released for purchase on iTunes at 10pm on February 23, 2012, right after her debut performance at CRS event. In less than 9 hours, it reached #1 on the iTunes country songs chart, and was a top 10 seller in the iTunes all-genre songs chart. It is Underwood's fastest single to break into the top 10 of all-genres. As of February 29, 2012, "Good Girl" sold 108,000 digital downloads in its first 3 days of sales, making it Underwood's fastest selling single ever. The song was also certified Platinum in June 2012. [5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Chart performance With only 3 days of airplay, "Good Girl" debuted at number thirty on Billboard Hot Country Songs and debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number twenty-four. Carrie's “Good Girl” debuted at No. 1 on Billboard’s Digital Country Songs Chart with 108,000 Downloads in 3 Days. "Good Girl" reached #1 on Billboard's Hot Country Songs chart for the week of June 4, 2012, becoming Underwood's 12th number one single on the chart. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_(Carrie_Underwood_song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Charts From; Jessie Rose Tomas Category:Songs Category:Carrie Underwood Songs